


Treasure Hunt

by captnalbatr0ss



Series: The Captain and his Quartermaster [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnalbatr0ss/pseuds/captnalbatr0ss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rafe's birthday, and he doesn't want a party, so Sam plans a little something special for the two of them.</p><p>Complete and total fluff + NSFW — Requested on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

* * *

Everything was going smooth, easy. The cake just needed to cool, and then Sam could ice it. It was definitely shaping up to be better than his first attempt—he’d made a grand total of six cakes in the past week, determined to get it just right.

He decided to blow up a few more balloons while he waited, tying each one off, tossing them with the rest—the floor of their living room was littered with balloons, it had taken Sam all morning. He’d started the second Rafe left for work, and he’d been busy ever since. But things were coming together on schedule, and Sam was feeling pretty confident about the whole thing.

Icing the cake was the tricky part, the one part he’d never really mastered as much as he would’ve liked—the entirety of the cake wasn’t so bad, but he was still rather poor at writing things with the icing. In the end, he was satisfied that at least ‘Happy Birthday Rafe’ was pretty much legible, and to distract from the less than perfect script, he added the final touches, a skull and crossbones, a pirate flag, a trio of gold-colored plastic coins.

Sam took a step back, surveying his work, pleased.

When he heard Rafe’s key in the door, he hurried across the living room, posted up against the wall by the door just in time for it to swing open.

“Sam, are y—” Rafe paused just over the threshold, not expecting a sea of balloons to greet him, all different colors of blue. “Uh—”

Sam launched forward and swept Rafe off his feet, quite literally, grinning at Rafe’s small yelp of surprise.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Sam said, spinning Rafe a couple more times before planting his feet back on the ground and claiming his lips in a playful kiss.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want a…well, what is this, exactly?” But he was smiling.

Sam’s eyes were full of mischief, his hands resting lightly on Rafe’s hips. “It’s just a little something. Besides, you said you didn’t want a party. This isn’t a party. This is just me and you, baby.”

“How in the world did you blow up this many balloons without passing out?” Rafe raised a brow, surveying the room again. “I mean, this is a fuckton of balloons.”

Sam chuckled. “I paced myself. C’mon, we’re skipping dinner and going straight for cake.”

Sam watched Rafe struggle to keep his composure when he saw the cake—he watched the corners of Rafe’s lips twitch, saw the tension in his shoulders as he tried not to laugh, but the longer he looked at it, the closer he came to losing the battle.

Sam moved behind him, slipping his arms around Rafe’s waist and resting his chin on Rafe’s shoulder.

“Sam, this is—” Rafe stifled a snort, doing his damnedest to appear aloof and unimpressed. “Ah, by far the most…” The beginnings of a laugh. “Absolutely ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen.”

But the battle was lost, and now he was laughing, and it was music to Sam’s ears.

“Birthday boy gets the head of the table,” Sam said, pulling out a chair for Rafe.

Sam scooted a chair close to Rafe, grabbing a fork.

“No plates?”

“Nope, not today.” Sam slid his fork into a corner of the cake, a generous bite, and he held it out for Rafe.

“Where’d you get this, anyway?” Rafe opened his mouth, let Sam feed him the cake.

Sam grinned at the way Rafe closed his eyes as he savored the first bite. “I made it.”

Rafe looked at Sam, surprised, moderately suspicious. “You’re lying…?”

Sam dipped a finger into the frosting and pressed it to Rafe’s lips. “Mmm. Nope. I speak the truth.”

It was Sam’s turn to close his eyes as Rafe’s lips closed around his finger, making quick work of the frosting.

“Well, Samuel, I must say, I’m impressed.” Rafe looked to Sam’s fork again, and 

Sam obediently fed him another bite.

He snagged one for himself as well.

“I want the part that says my name.”

 Sam considered the best way to go about it; it wasn’t quite at the middle of the cake, but it was close. Finally he shrugged, moved to start cutting with the side of his fork, but Rafe stilled him with a hand on his arm.

“The icing.” He shot Sam a cunning smile.

“Ah, so that’s how it is.” Sam extended his pointer and middle fingers, slowly dragging them across the top of the cake, effectively scooping up the icing, writing and all.

“Mm, perfect.” 

Rafe opened his mouth, ready, but Sam leaned in instead, slipping Rafe a little tongue in lieu of the icing. Rafe sighed, eyes closing as Sam kissed him deep, slow, before finally pulling back and offering his fingers to Rafe. 

Rafe leaned forward, brushing his lips against Sam’s fingers before taking them into his mouth, eyes locked on Sam’s as he licked his fingers clean.

Sam sighed softly. “Mmm. That’s nice, baby. But it’s your birthday, shouldn’t I be the one teasing you?”

Rafe wiped a stray bit of frosting from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, lifting one shoulder in a lazy shrug. “We’ll see. Give me another bite.”

* * *

Rafe was equally surprised to discover the bedroom littered with balloons. He stepped carefully through them, sitting on the edge of the bed and regarding Sam with a look that the older man wasn’t used to seeing.

“What?” Sam kicked a couple of balloons on his way to Rafe, leaning down and grabbing one, tugging Rafe close under the guise of wanting another kiss, and instead rubbing the balloon furiously over his hair, managing to get a solid half of it to lift, to puff up with static before Rafe succeeded in pushing him away.

“Sam, what the fuck!” Rafe managed, but Sam knew he was off the hook when Rafe grinned up at him.

Sam looked completely pleased with himself, tossing the balloon over his shoulder before gently pushing Rafe back on the bed, crawling over him easily. He felt Rafe’s hands press against his chest, so light, before sliding down his sides to land at his hips.

And there was that look again.

He studied Rafe’s face, trying to match it to one he knew, and he knew so many. But this one was new. And the more he watched, the closer he looked, the faster his heart seemed to beat.

Rafe moved a hand to Sam’s neck, then his cheek, and Sam closed his eyes when Rafe’s thumb lightly traced Sam’s cheekbone, moving toward his temple.

“Where are you right now?” Sam shifted slightly, lowering himself down next to Rafe, on his side but pressed flush against his lover, one leg draped casually over Rafe’s.

He was used to Sam asking him that question now, he knew what it meant. It wasn’t a loaded question, exactly, but it was deeper than it seemed. It was Sam’s way of opening him up, encouraging Rafe to be introspective.

“I’m not sure,” Rafe replied.

Sam nodded, brushing his fingers through the fluffy parts of Rafe’s hair. “Okay.”

Sam sat up, rubbing his palms together and looking very devious. “I forgot something downstairs. Don’t you go anywhere.” He waded through balloons, paused at the door. “Oh, ah. I need you in your skivvies. So, do that. And I’ll be right back.”

As he left, a few balloons escaped after him, and Rafe didn’t look away until Sam disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sam kicked a stray balloon back into the bedroom when he returned, stumbling over one he didn’t see because he was too busy noticing Rafe, who had dutifully stripped to his boxer briefs and had surrounded himself with several of the balloons from the floor.

“God babe.” Sam was positively  beaming at him, and he clapped a hand to his chest, over his heart, dramatically love-struck.

Rafe shook his head, raising a brow. “What’s that you’ve got?”

Sam held up both hands—in one, a blindfold, in the other, a paper bag.

“You’ll see—well. Actually, you won’t.” He tugged Rafe up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Trust me.”

Rafe nodded, closing his eyes as Sam blindfolded him. Sam pressed a kiss to Rafe’s forehead while he tied the knot.

“Lie back.”

Rafe scooted a little further up the bed and did as Sam asked, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

The bed shifted, and he knew Sam was moving closer, but all he felt were a couple of the balloons against his left leg. He heard the soft rustle of the paper bag, and then he gasped, body jerking slightly at the sensation of something cold, liquid—but thick. It hit toward the top middle of his chest, slowly ran down toward his throat. Then, more on his shoulder, and across his chest. Cold. His muscles tightened, quivered.

“You’re gonna help me—” 

Rafe jumped at the sensation of Sam’s breath against his ear.

“—go on a little treasure hunt.”

Rafe bit his lip, nodding slightly.

“Gonna weigh anchor on the north end of the island.” And Sam’s lips found his throat, lapping up the liquid, no longer quite so cold. “This looks like a good spot. A nice cove.”

Sam’s fingers traced a gentle line from just below his ear, following the curve down, along the top of his shoulder.

“Just need to get further inland.”

Sam’s lips moved lower, to the middle of his chest where some of the liquid had pooled. “Mmm, some kind of lagoon, maybe? What do you think?”

Sam’s fingers moved on Rafe’s chest, trailing through some of the liquid, then pressing against the corner of Rafe’s mouth. Rafe parted his lips, letting Sam’s fingers dip in.

Chocolate—rich, thick, dark. Delicious. Rafe groaned against Sam’s fingers.

“Looks like there’s two ways we could go,” Sam breathed the words against Rafe’s skin.

Then Rafe felt another line being drawn with the liquid—the syrup. One started at the center of his chest and ended in the inside of Rafe’s left elbow. The other wound it’s way down his left side along his abs. 

“Both worth checking out. Maybe it’s time to split up, what do you think baby?”

All Rafe could do was nod. Between the blindfold, the syrup, Sam’s hungry mouth, he was floating, adrift.

“I think so, too. It’s settled then.”

Sam’s hand slid through the trail of chocolate along Rafe’s side, smearing it carelessly. Rafe felt Sam move over him, felt the heat of Sam’s tongue, the gentle pressure of his teeth along the other trail, and Sam was bent over him, slowly tonguing, nibbling the sensitive skin on the inside of Rafe’s elbow.

“S—Sam…” Rafe took a shaky breath, lifting his hips, hoping for some kind of friction, but Sam moved a hand to Rafe’s thigh, pushed him back down.

“Be patient, we’ll get there, baby.”

Rafe whimpered softly, feeling the bed shift again as Sam scooted down.

“Ah, we might have something here…”

He was back at Rafe’s elbow, now kissing his way to Rafe’s wrist. Rafe felt Sam’s fingers on his own, carefully uncurling Rafe’s fist.

“Looks like—looks like…” His lips moved from Rafe’s wrist further down to his middle finger, and he slowly, deliberately took the entire digit into his mouth.

Rafe took a sharp breath, the pressure of Sam’s mouth soft, teasing. 

Sam dragged his teeth, feather light, along the top and bottom of Rafe’s finger as he pulled it out. 

“Looks like this might point us somewhere promising,” he whispered. “Let’s see.”

Sam let go of Rafe’s hand, and then he was moving again, lingering at Rafe’s hips.

“Mm, baby you must be really excited to find the treasure, too.” Sam’s voice was low, gruff, and he couldn’t resist briefly palming Rafe’s cock. “Fuck, Rafe.”

“Sam, god—please… Ah!”

Sam pressed his face between Rafe’s legs, nudging his thighs apart.

“This could be it— what do you think?” 

“Ye…yes!” Rafe cried out, hips bucking involuntary as Sam pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Rafe’s balls through his briefs. “Oh, fuck, Sam”

“I dunno. Seems like a pretty obvious place for treasure, almost too obvious… But I guess it’s worth scouting out.”

Sam grabbed the waistband of Rafe’s underwear, tugged them gently down, practically growling as Rafe’s cock sprang free. 

“Let’s have a look.”

For a moment Rafe didn’t feel anything at all, and then Sam’s hands were on him, one cupping his balls, squeezing, the other pressing his cock up against his belly. And Sam’s tongue, the flat of it moved slowly along the sensitive underside of Rafe’s shaft.

“Jesus—Jesus  _Christ_ , Sam.”

When Sam reached the tip, he wrapped his lips around it, his fingers around the base, and he tongued the slit, eager for a taste of Rafe. 

“Mmm,” he groaned. “Found one pearl at least.”

Rafe laughed, but it was breathless, strained.

Sam grinned, pulling back and eyeing Rafe greedily.

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s here. Maybe we’re on the wrong side of the island.”

Rafe felt Sam’s hands, his strong grip, and he allowed Sam to roll him over, hissing as he felt more syrup on his back, down the length of his spine.  
Rafe rolled his hips, the sensation of his cock trapped between his body and the mattress called up a low groan from deep in his chest.

He could tell Sam was on all fours above him, could sense him there. He rolled his shoulders, head spinning.

“This is promising.” Sam nuzzled against one prominent shoulder blade, then the other. “I think these were on the map. We need to head south.”

Sam’s hands followed the hard lines of Rafe’s body, smoothing over his ribs, his hips, and all the while Sam’s mouth lapped at the trail of syrup down the center of his back. Sam moved lower still, and Rafe tensed as one hand slid to his ass, moved between his legs.

“Sam!”

“Baby, this might be it. I have a good feeling about this—”

Sam urged Rafe’s hips up, slipped a pillow under him, and used his hands to open Rafe up. 

“Mmm. Let’s see…”

Rafe clutched the sheets in his fists as Sam’s tongue teased, pushed in. Probed gently.

“Fuck fuck fuck—”

“Nothing yet, but maybe—”

Rafe felt Sam’s fingers against his lips again, and his grip on the sheets intensified, knowing what that meant. He eagerly sucked Sam’s fingers, coating them with saliva.

“Maybe…” Sam pushed his fingers inside, torturously slow. “What do you think, babe, where should I—”

“ _Deeper_.” Rafe interrupted, pushing his hips back against Sam’s fingers.

Sam groaned, nibbling at the small of Rafe’s back as he hooked his fingers slightly, knowing exactly where to aim.

“ _Shit!_ Ohhh shit. Sam. Right—right there, Sam,  _please_.”

Sam pulled his fingers out, sunk them back in, brushing against that spot once more, relishing in the way Rafe’s body trembled at his touch. Especially when he removed his fingers again.

“I don’t know, baby. Seems to be empty.”

“Then  _fix it_ , Sam.” Rafe clenched his teeth, positively aching to be touched.

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Sam moved over Rafe, and Rafe almost laughed as he heard a few more balloons displaced from the bed, an almost imperceptible, airy sort of sound. But then he felt Sam against him, lining himself up, and everything else faded away.

“Yes. Oh, please, Sam, please—”

“Rafe. Sweetheart.”

Sam moved so slow, taking his time, and Rafe held his breath as Sam filled him up.

“Baby, you feel so fucking good,” Sam groaned, his lips lingering at the nape of Rafe’s neck.

“Sam.”

Sam pulled almost all the way out, then rocked forward, pupils dilating at the way Rafe’s body tipped forward with him.

“Yeah, sweetheart.”

Rafe choked out a sob as Sam settled into a steady, deep pace, as he reached around to tease Rafe’s weeping cock.

“Sam.”

Sam groaned, wrapping his arms tight around Rafe’s hips and pulling him up to his knees, shifting his weight back on his heels to brace them both.

“Rafe—” 

Sam gave the blindfold a tug, hungry for Rafe’s eyes. He sighed, heart tripping over itself when Rafe turned his head, looking at Sam from over his shoulder. And then his eyes were squeezed shut again as Sam fisted him, tugging Rafe’s hips back against his.

Rafe’s chin dropped to his chest, one arm reaching back, fingers digging in to Sam’s thigh, holding on tight.

Sam pressed his head to Rafe’s shoulder, rolling his hips up as Rafe eased his back, breath catching, stuttering against Rafe’s skin.

“Rafe—” Sam slowed his pace, gently drawing Rafe’s eyes to his. “Baby. Look at me.”

Rafe twisted his body slightly, and Sam moaned long, low. Rafe’s eyes were heavy-lidded, so dark, and desperate. They made Sam’s throat, his chest tighten, and Rafe’s eyelids fluttered as Sam’s cock twitched inside him.

Rafe shivered, and Sam held him steady again, taking them back to the mattress, on their sides. Sam bent slightly, hooked an arm under Rafe’s leg, resumed pumping his hips. Rafe cried out, Sam’s name spilling from his lips as Sam drove himself in harder, faster. He reached back, blindly searching, fingers finally tangling in Sam’s hair, gripping a fistful tight.

“Fuck,” Sam growled. “Fuck yeah, baby—” 

“I—I—ah!”

Sam could feel Rafe’s heartbeat, strong, hard, fast. His fingers found Rafe’s throbbing cock, gripped it tight.

 “Sam! I’m— _oh_ ,  _fuck_ , Sam, I’m gonna—”

Sam pumped his hand faster, his hips harder. “That’s it, baby. That’s it. Come for me.  _Rafe_.”

Rafe’s body stilled, seized, convulsed as he came, one hand in Sam’s hair, the other clutching the sheet as Sam’s hand continuing to milk him for all he was worth.

Sam bucked his hips forward, pulled Rafe back, slammed forward, and again, and then he emptied himself in Rafe.

He pressed his face between Rafe’s shoulders, felt Rafe’s chest heaving, listened to his heart racing.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice lost against Rafe’s back. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Rafe quivered as Sam’s lips moved against his skin.

After several moments in which Sam refused to move, he finally shifted back, eyes drinking in Rafe—his hair, half fluffy from Sam’s antics with the balloon, and all messy from fucking. His skin glistening, and not without a few smears of chocolate and come.

But he wasn’t unprepared—he groped around on the nightstand for the paper bag again, tipped it over and reached blindly inside until he found what he was after, pulled out some wet wipes.

Rafe’s abs tensed when Sam pressed one against him, began slowly cleaning him up.

Finally, still half breathless, Rafe said, “What, no clever line about buried treasure now?”

Sam’s lips twitched, formed that grin Rafe had come to love so much.

“Nah, all that searching and it was right in front of me the whole time.”

Rafe bit back a chuckle, rolling his eyes. “Jesus, Samuel, really?”

Sam laughed, brushing a few strands of hair away from Rafe’s face. “Yeah. Really.”

“Your ‘hopeless romantic’ lines might just be worse than your terrible jokes.”

Sam grinned, pressed a kiss to the tip of Rafe’s nose.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”


End file.
